prehistoricearthfandomcom-20200213-history
Tyrannosaurus in popular culture
scene in jurassic park 3.]] Tyrannosaurus has made many appearances in popular culture. Impact Ever since its discovery, when its describer Henry Fairfield Osborn regarded T. rex as the greatest predator that ever walked the earth, the dinosaur has been known for being one of the largest carnivores on land. In 1905 Osborn said: In the closing days of 1905, the New York Times praised T. rex as "the most formidable fighting animal of which there is any record whatever,"Mining for Mammoths in the Badlands: How Tyrannosaurus Rex Was Dug Out of His 8,000,000 Year old Tomb,” The New York Times, December 3rd, 1905, page SM1. bringing the dinosaur to the attention of the public. In 1927, the paleoartist Charles Knight painted a mural that depicted Tyrannosaurus and Triceratops facing off against each other “Charles Knight: Prehistoric Visions of a Beloved Muralist” 2002 Field Museum, In the Field article by Alexander Sherman, which made them bitter enemies for life in the public consciousness.Bakker, R.T. 1986. The Dinosaur Heresies. New York: Kensington Publishing, p. 240. On that page, Bakker has his own T. rex/Triceratops fight. Films T. rex has appeared in the cinema since 1918, when the stop motion film The Ghost of Slumber Mountain hit the box office. T. rex: A Dinosaur in Hollywood (2005 documentary) It appeared soon afterwards in The Lost World, King Kong, and the Fantasia movie (where it fought a Stegosaurus). Since then it has been a staple in dinosaur movies. T. rex was first depicted with proper anatomy and posture in the 1984 short Prehistoric Beast, created by Phil Tippett. Perhaps the most famous appearances of Tyrannosaurus occur in the Jurassic Park novels and movies. They play a main role in all of these excepting the third film, where it was killed by a Spinosaurus. The sail-backed dinosaur then took the lead role. Television T. rex has also starred in both fictional and non-fictional television series, namely the 6-part documentary Walking with Dinosaurs. Other documentaries have also featured T. rex, such as Jurassic Fight Club, Planet Dinosaur, Prehistoric Park, and many others. It has appeared in many fictional series such as Doctor Who,'' Land of the Lost'', Primeval, and several children's series like Barney & Friends and Dinosaur Train. Miscellaneous appearances Other appearances of T. rex include: *many video games such as Zoo Tycoon and its sequel *toys for children and high-quality models for collectors *as the name of a glam rock band *the Calvin and Hobbes comics *the webcomic Dinosaur Comics Gallery Tyranno.jpg|T-rex restoration Trex!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!.jpg|T-rex restoration T-rex.jpg|T-rex restoration T-Rex scene.jpg|T-rex in its natural habitat T-rex London.jpg|The T-rex in the Natural History Museum, London Rexy skel wikhw.jpg|T-rex skeleton Tiny.jpg|Tiny, the T-rex in Meet the Robinsons WWD T-Rex.jpg|T-rex in Walking with Dinosaurs Wwdt-rex.jpg Tirannosauro_di_Fantasia.JPG|T-rex in Fantasia tyrannowalk.jpg tyrannosaurus-rex-skeleton-model_635.jpg trexcharging.jpg TRex.JPG trexhunting.jpg trexcharging.jpg trexroar.jpg trexrunning.jpg tyrannosaur-dino-large.png tyrannosaurus-rex_101-99.jpg tyrannosaurus_rex_skeleton_by_airt-d39cpb6.jpg s.jpg primal_tyrant_by_durbed-d4y1kmg.jpg Prehistoric_Park_2.JPG 180px-Wwdimpact.jpg 979041941_50fd44e24c.jpg a (2).jpg|t.rex size dinosaur1.jpg imgres (17).jpg wwd_trex2.jpg is-dino-3.jpg|A LEGO Tyrannosaurus Rex Terence_and_matila.jpg T-Rex-2.png|A LEGO Tyrannosaurus Rex Walkingwithdinosdvdcover.jpg References Category:Popular culture Category:Tyrannosaurus